totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mistrzowie katastrofy
'To fatalny czas dla członków obsady, ponieważ stoją w obliczu wyzwań o kataklizmach, w tym trzęsienia ziemi, powodzi i wycieków lawy. Katastrofy nabierają jeszcze gorszego obrotu, gdy ktoś zostaje poważnie ranny i inni znajdują się na głębokiej wodzie - dosłownie! Pewna osoba przypadkowo wyjawia sekret pobytu w SPA przed swoją drużyną, co ich "troszkę" wprawia w gniew.' Fabuła thumb|left|210px|Beth po raz pierwszy wspomina o [[Brady'm.]] Odcinek zaczyna się gdy uczestnicy jedzą śniadanie w namiocie z buffetem. Harold oznajmia, że tęskni za kuchnią DJ'a, podczas gdy Beth zaczyna wspominać o swoim chłopaku Brady'm. Heather mówi, że Beth nigdy nie wspominała, że ma chłopaka. Beth mówi, że poznała go w dwudniowej przerwie między sezonami i pokazuje jego zdjęcie. Mówi o nim różne fakty, lecz po chwili Justin zauważa, że informacje ktore przytacza Beth są napisane na odwrocie zdjęcia. Uczestnicy nie wierzą w istnienie chłopaka Beth. Tymczasem Harold zauważa i zabiera słomki, które przypominały mu te ze szpitala, w którym jakiś czas temu zamieniono mu nerki. Oznajmia, że urodził się z rzadką chorobą nerek, w której lewa nerka była tam gdzie powinna być prawa. Uczestnicy niechętnie jedli posiłek Szefa (z wyjątkiem Owena), ale aby go nie zdenerwować nie mówili otwarcie, że im nie smakuje. Owen natomiast zapunktował Szefa, po czym ten stwierdził, że nie cierpi lizusów. thumb|right|210px|Szef wybija Owenowi szczękę rzucając w niego książką. Po tym jak Chris ogłosił wyzwanie, uczestnicy mieli za zadanie pokonać tor przeszkód, w którym Chris i Szef wcale nie będą im pomagać. Beth ponownie mówi o swoim chłopaku wspominając, że pracował przy usuwaniu odpadów po trzęsieniach ziemi, lecz nikt jej w to nie wierzy. Uczestnicy ruszyli do boju i po chwili Chris uruchomił mechaniczną platformę po której biegli, aby za symulować katastrofy naturalne. Szef tymczasem rzucał w uczestników różnymi przedmiotami. Chris zwiększa siłę wstrząsów, co spowodowało, że Owen zwymiotował swój lunch. Chris następnie strzela do uczestników piłeczkami golfowymi, które mają symulować grad. Później włącza wrzącą lawę, którą okazała się być pomidorówka. Kiedy Trzeszczące Żarówy przeszły już na koniec toru, Owen doznaje uszczerbku na zdrowiu, gdyż Szef trafia książką w jego szczękę. Poszkodowany Owen zostaje odwieziony do szpitala, a Chris przyznaje zwycięstwo Zabójczym Makietom w pierwszej części wyzwania. Żarówy były temu przeciwne, lecz Chris uznał, że Owen przebił ich ze względu na swój wypadek. thumb|left|210px|Uczestnicy w drugim zadaniu muszą wydostać się z komory z wodą. Owen ze złamaną szczęką trafia do szpitala, szczęka zagoi mu się za cztery do sześciu tygodni. Jako, że wygrał dla Makiet pierwsze wyzwanie, drużyna dostaje w nagrodę kod do zamka szyfrowego. Zadaniem uczestników jest teraz wyjść z komory, która będzie również napełniana wodą. Szef pociąga za dźwignie i uczestnicy muszą wyjść. Beth ponownie przywołuje swojego chłopaka mówiąc, ze ma papiery ratownika. Izzy mówi Beth, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby jej chłopak naprawdę istniał. Drużyny próbują wyjść na różne sposoby z komór, po czym znajdują właz z zamkiem szyfrowym. Niestety w wyniku szarpaniny Lindsay i Justina kod do zamka wpada do wody i zostaje zmyty. thumb|right|210px|Harold otwiera zamek szyfrowy. Woda w obu pomieszczeniach się podnosi i zawodnicy próbują wydostać się przez właz znajdujący się u góry pomieszczenia. Nie powiodło się to jednak, gdyż w środku włazu Makiet znajdował się rekin, a u Żarów ogień. Chris zaczyna się martwić, o zawodników i każe Szefowi zakręcić wodę. Ten pociąga za dźwignie, ale ją niszczy, a woda leje się dalej. Harold próbuje otworzyć zamek szyfrowy, lecz stwierdza, że potrzeba więcej czasu. Szef w przeciwieństwie do Chrisa nie martwi się wcale i gra w karty, a nawet nie słucha Chrisa. Leshawna zaczyna płakać, myśląc, że to już koniec, ale zaprzecza, że płacze. Wtedy Duncan przypomina jej, że płakała podczas przyznania nagrody w Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa. Trzeszczące Żarówy dowiadują się wówczas, że Leshawna udawała swój płacz, by spędzić czas z Leshaniquą, przez co Duncan i Heather są źli na nią. Harold wtedy wpada na pomysł, aby użyć słomek, które zabrał ze stołówki na początku odcinka i użyć ich jako rurki do oddychania. Wówczas miał więcej czasu na otworzenie włazu, po czym uczestnicy bezpiecznie wydostali się na zewnątrz. thumb|left|210px|Uczestnicy ogrzewają się po czasie spędzonym pod wodą. Po zwycięstwie Żarów, wszyscy uczestnicy siedzą przed przyczepami owinięci w ręczniki. Nagrodą Żarów będzie podróż do Kolumbii Brytyjskiej, gdzie zatrzymają się w hotelu znajdującym się na krawędzi mało znanego aktywnego wulkanu, a aby się tam dostać odbędą ośmiodniową pieszą wędrówkę. Odmawiają jednak przyjęcia tej absurdalnej nagrody, twierdząc, że wystarczą im chipsy i napoje gazowane. Po chwili Owen wraca ze szpitala, siedząc na wózku inwalidzkim. Chris daje mu układ, że pozwoli mu zjeść coś z Żarówami, pod warunkiem, że nie wytoczy im procesu za złamaną szczękę. Owen zgadza się. Obsada Ciekawostki Ogólne *To jedyny odcinek, w którym drużyna odmawia przyjęcia nagrody. *To pierwszy odcinek w którym Brady zostaje wspomniany. *To jedyny odcinek w którym Chris martwił się o zawodników. Ciągłości *Pomimo tego, że Duncan był zdegustowany pocałunkiem z Heather tutaj wydaje się być zadowolony gdy przytula się do niego. Był też zdegustowany pocałunkiem z nią, pomimo, że pociągała go w poprzednim sezonie. *Włosy Leshawny zamieniają się w afro, tak samo jak w 3:10 do Obłędowa. Galeria S02E10 Tęsknię za kuchnią DJ'a.png|Wszyscy są smutni, po odejściu DJ'a z programu. S02E10 Chłopak Beth.png|Beth po raz pierwszy wspomina o swoim chłopaku Brady'm. S02E10 Śmiech.png|Nikt nie wierzy w istnieje Brady'ego. S02E10 Beth mówi.png|Beth czyta ze zdjęcia informacje o Brady'm. S02E10 Izzy nie wierzy Beth.png|Izzy mówi, że nie wierzy w istnienie chłopaka Beth. S02E10 Slomki.png|Harold zabiera słomki ze stołówki. S02E10 Mniam, mniam.png|Owen jako jedyny z chęcią je śniadanie Szefa... S02E10 Pięć gwiazdek.png|...po czym daje mu pięć gwiazdek... S02E10 Nie cierpię lizusów.png|...ale Szef odbiera to jako podlizywanie się. S02E10 Duncan nie jest pod wrażeniem.png|Duncan pyta Chrisa jaką "torturę" dla nich dzisiaj przygotował. S02E10 Wulkan.png|Szef ucieka przed wulkanem... S02E10 Trzęsienie ziemi.png|...trzęsieniem ziemi... S02E10 Meteor.png|...upadkiem meteorytu. S02E10 Rwąca fala.png|...i ostatecznie zostaje porwany przez rwącą falę. S02E10 Rozdwojone końcówki.png|Lindsay martwi się, że nie przycinała włosów od trzech tygodni. S02E10 Zszokowani zawodnicy.png|Reakcja zawodników na dzisiejsze wyzwanie. S02E10 Zawodnicy przed startem.png|Zawodnicy przed startem. S02E10 Upadek Izzy i Beth.png|Izzy i Beth upadają... S02E10 Upadek Duncana i Heather.png|...a Duncan i Heather też nie mogą utrzymać równowagi. S02E10 Leshawna i Harold przed kolejną przeszkodą.png|Leshawna i Harold docierają do następnej przeszkody. S02E10 Drabina.png|Justin martwi się po dostaniu gumową kaczuszką w twarz. S02E10 Wstrząsty wtórne.png|Izzy, Beth i Owen oddychają na chwilę z ulgą, gdy Chris zatrzymuje wstrząsy. S02E10 Mój lunch odszedł na zawsze.png|Owen zwymiotował swój lunch. S02E10 Pomidorowa lawa.png|Szef i Chris używają pomidorówki jako lawy. S02E10 Ucieczka przed lawą.png|Izzy i Justin uciekają przed "lawą". S02E10 Gradobicie.png|Chris strzela do zawodników piłeczkami golfowymi, które mają symulować grad. S02E10 Piłeczką golfową.png|Chris ignoruje prośby Justina i "nie oszczędza jego twarzy". S02E10 Beth mówi o swoim chłopaku.png|Beth mówi o tym, że Brady był ratownikiem. S02E10 Przez ścianę.png|Duncan przechodzi przez ścianę. S02E10 Panie przodem.png|Izzy i Owen chcą się przepuścić. S02E10 Zmartwiona Izzy.png|Izzy jest zmartwiona widząc złamaną szczękę Owena. S02E10 Ranny Owen.png|Owen ze złamaną szczęką zostaje przewieziony do szpitala. S02E10 Zmartwione Makiety.png|Makiety są zmartwione stanem zdrowia Owena. S02E10 Kod do zamka.png|Lindsay zostaje trafiona kartką z kodem do zamka. S02E10 Alarm.png|Izzy na początku drugiego wyzwania. S02E10 Justin przytula Beth.png|Beth przytula się do Justina. S02E10 Panika Justina.png|Justin panikuje gdy wlewa się woda. S02E10 Duncan próbuje otworzyć.png|Heather jest zła, że woda jest zimna i jest ciemno. S02E10 Izzy znajduje latarki.png|Izzy upada. S02E10 Lindsay z latarką.png|Lindsay trzyma latarkę. S02E10 Żarówy znajdują wyjście.png|Żarówy znajdują właz na dole pomieszczenia. S02E10 No nie wiem jak my go otworzymy.png|Izzy jest zirytowana, że Lindsay nie powiązała kartki z kodem i zamka szyfrowego. S02E10 Ja to zrobię.png|Lindsay i Justin kłócą się, kto ma otworzyć zamek. S02E10 Otaczają mnie głąby.png|Izzy jest zirytowana zachowaniem Lindsay i Justina. S02E10 Wyglądasz jak boja.png|Leshawna i Heather biją się. S02E10 Duncan wciska Harolda pod wodę.png|Duncan wciska Harolda pod wodę. S02E10 Rekin.png|Reakcja Izzy i Justina na rekina znajdującego się wewnątrz włazu. S02E10 Heather i Duncan.png|Duncan uśmiecha się do Heather, gdy się przytula do niego... S02E10 Heather odpycha Duncana.png|...ale ta po chwili odpycha go. S02E10 Ty wielka gąbko.png|Duncan i Heather są źli na Leshawnę, że udawała płacz w Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa. S02E10 Kamień z serca Chrisa.png|Chris cieszy się, gdy wszystko dobrze się skończyło. S02E10 Izzy i Beth już nie pod wodą.png|Reakcja Izzy i Beth na komentarz Lindsay. S02E10 Makiety złe na Chrisa.png|Makiety są złe na Chrisa. S02E10 Kolumbia Brytyjska.png|Żarówy wygrywają podóż do Kolumbii Brytyjskiej... S02E10 Szef przewodnik.png|...gdzie spędzą ośmiodniową pieszą wycieczkę by zatrzymać się w hotelu na wulkanie... S02E10 Chipsy i napoje gazowane.png|...ale odmawiają przyjęcia tej absurdalnej nagrody i przyjmują tylko chipsy i napoje gazowane. S02E10 Owen wraca.png|Chris wraca z Owenem na plan. S02E10 Owen i blender.png|Owen wrzuca chipsy do napoju. Zobacz także En:Masters of Disasters Kategoria:Odcinki Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki